Amor Imposible
by Valix29
Summary: ¡Oh Bradley! ahí estas tu, completamente enamorado del inocente Butters, estar con el es tu mayor deseo, pero, para tu mala suerte, el es pertenencia de otro, y todos sabemos que no es tan fácil quitarle algo a Kenny McCormick.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno este es mi primer fanfic, si tengo errores, lo siento, bueno no sé si este fanfic vaya para largo la verdad, eso depende de si a alguna persona le gusta para empezar.**

**Disclaimer: South Park y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Tray Parker y Matt Stone.**

La preparatoria de South Park, la escuela donde nadie sabe lo que podría pasar, estaba llena de alumnos conversando entre sí, todo parecía ir bien para todos y todo; sin embargo, había un chico al cual no le parecía ir tan bien. Su nombre era Bradley, un rubio con cabello rizado y cuerpo muy delgado, el no parecía estar tan bien como los demás a su alrededor, él tenía una cara llena de profunda tristeza mientras observaba a lo lejos cierta escena.

Esa escena era de un par de rubios conversando alegremente, el rubio más alto pasaba su brazo por los hombros del rubio más pequeño mientras que este último se sonrojaba y se reía ante lo que decía su acompañante. Estos rubios no eran nada menos que Kenneth McCormick y Leopold "Butters" Stotch. Ambos eran pareja desde hace no más de un año, eran una pareja muy particular ya que nadie nunca espero que Kenny algún día tuviera una relación seria con alguien, sin embargo el rubio inmortal sorprendió a todos cuando confeso que estaba enamorado del rubio más pequeño. Desde ese día los dos estaban juntos.

¿Y que había de malo con eso?, bueno, pues para Bradley todo en la pareja era malo, pues, desde que el pequeño Stotch le salvo la vida en aquel campamento de bi-curiosos, que total y perdidamente enamorado de él. Y para Bradley la noticia del chico al cual amaba más que nada era pareja del chico más pervertido de South Park, era como un balde de agua completamente fría que le daba de lleno en la cara.

Bradley realmente amaba a Butters, estar con él era lo que más deseaba, pero el bien sabe que Butters era pertenencia de Kenny, y Kenny nunca dejaba que le quitaran algo tan fácilmente, o al menos no sin luchar.

Sin embargo… ¡Bradley no se rendiría! No señor, el lucharía por Butters, no importaría que era lo que tendría que hacer, ¡él lo haría! Cueste lo que le cueste, todo por su amor Butters.

—Luchare por ti Butters

**Si sé que no es muy largo pero…si les gusta esta idea ¡subiré mas capítulos!, por lo menos espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, es el primer fanfic que subo de South Park… y a FanFiction, bueno si quieren que haya más capítulos ¡los habrá!**

**Como sea acepto todo tipo de comentarios, es decir como dije antes es mi primer fi casi que no creo realmente escriba bien… pero estaré feliz si comentan ;_;**


	2. Pensando en algo

**Bueno aquí el capítulo dos de mi primer fic CX, debo ser honesta, pensé que nadie comentaría…pero por lo visto si hay algunas personas que les gustó…¡Y se los agradezco mucho! Ahora si aquí está el fic.**

* * *

Butters volvió a reír una vez más, pues la nariz de Kenny le hacía cosquillas en el cuello, pero de igual manera se sentía demasiado bien.

Kenny solo pudo separarse un momento para reírse junto con su novio, dios, sí que se había vuelto un romántico desde que salía con Butters, pero eso no le importaba demasiado, mientras pudiera estar con el rubio más pequeño, todo estaba de lo mejor para él.

* * *

Bradley observaba -de nuevo- a la famosa pareja de rubios, los observaba mientras fruncía el ceño, ¿es que Butters no podía darse cuenta de que Kenny no lo amaba como lo hacía él?, solo él podía darle todo lo que necesitaba, pero tal parecía que el pequeño Stotch no se quería dar cuenta de eso, y de verdad que Bradley no lo entendía.

El rubio rizado solo suspiró y se encamino hacia su salón, de lo que no se dio cuenta es de que la pareja de rubios se había separado y estaban caminando en la misma dirección que él, por consecuencia de esto, los tres prácticamente chocaron en la entrada.

–Oh, h-hola Bradley –dijo Butters mientras le sonreía.

Bradley observo al rubio y después a su pervertida pareja, suspiro internamente y respondió.

–Hola Butters –le devolvió la sonrisa, aunque más forzadamente.

Kenny solamente entró al salón, nunca se había llevado con Bradley, no quería decir que le cayera mal, no, si no que más bien nunca se habían hablado.

Butters y Bradley siguieron sonriéndose mutuamente por unos segundos, hasta que Leopold rompió el contacto y se adentró al aula, dejando a Bradley parado en el marco de la puerta.

Después de un rato de quedarse parado con una sonrisa algo boba, Bradley también decidió meterse al salón. Se sentó en su lugar, que convenientemente estaba a la derecha de Butters, le sonrió y el inocente chico le devolvió la sonrisa.

Sin embargo, esas sonrisas no duraron mucho, pues Kenny, quien estaba sentado del lado izquierdo de Butters, llamó a este último, y como era de esperarse, el rubio volteó a hacerle caso. Bradley bufó, con Kenny en el camino su misión de enamorar al chico se volvería demasiado difícil.

Cuando el señor Garrison entró toda la clase se acomodó en sus lugares y la clase dio comienzo.

Butters prestaba atención a la clase, como el buen chico que era, Bradley también solía serlo, sin embargo, desde que se decidió a enamorar al chico, casi no prestaba atención alguna a las enseñanzas, pues su mente era únicamente ocupada por el pequeño Butters.

Kenny no prestaba nada de atención a la clase, pues para él esto era demasiado aburrido, así que se decidió por recostarse en sus brazos e intentar dormir. Pero no lo logro, bufó, estaba realmente aburrido, ¿a quién mierda le importaba la historia?, a nadie, o al menos no a Kenny.

Volteó a ver al salón entero, a todos aquellos compañeros que siempre lo acompañaron en el mismo grupo durante años, primero observo a su grupo de amigos, Stan estaba anotando en su cuaderno con expresión aburrida, Kyle igual, solo que él estaba con una cara de emoción, pues obviamente le importaba el tema, y finalmente Cartman, que parecía estar dormido.

Río, sus amigos seguían siendo los mismos de siempre, después de reír por lo bajo, volteó a ver esta vez a su derecha, y ahí lo encontró, a su pareja, recordaba cuando le era extraño llamarlo de esa manera, pues él nunca había tenido alguna relación seria con alguien, y cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorado de Butters, se había sorprendido a sí mismo, pero ahora ya no le resultaba raro llamarlo así, pues ya llevaban casi un año de pareja, un año muy bueno debía aceptar.

Ni el mismo se había creído que estaba enamorado de Butters, pero lo estaba, y la verdad es que le gustaba estar enamorado de él.

Sonrío, pero la sonrisa se le borró al ver algo, o más bien a alguien, ese alguien era Bradley, normalmente no le hubiera tomado importancia a algo que estuviera haciendo ese chico, pero, ahora había algo que le estaba llamando la atención, el rubio rizado parecía estar viendo fijamente a Butters.

¿Por qué diablos estaba viendo de esa manera a su novio?, no, debían ser ilusiones suyas, si eso eran, o eso esperaba, porque desde que era pareja de Butters, se había vuelto un celoso de primera, sí, él, Kenny McCormick, era un completo celoso si se trataba de Butters.

Así que la idea de que otro chico mirara fijamente todo el tiempo a Butters, hacía que los celos en el despertaran. Pero era mejor que no pensara en eso, era obvio que esa mirada de parte de Bradley se la estaba imaginando.

Kenny no sabía que esa mirada era completamente verdadera.

* * *

Por fin la campana sonó, anunciando que la clase había terminado, y todos los chicos salieron corriendo hacia el comedor. Bradley se levantó lentamente, a diferencia de los demás, y con suma lentitud abandonó el aula.

En el camino no pudo evitar pensar en cómo podría hacer para que Butters se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos. Y también pensó en cómo podría hacer para separar a su amor de aquel chico pervertido. Se le estaba haciendo todo muy complicado.

– ¡H-hey Bradley!

El rubio rizado se giró para ver a quien lo había llamado, el corazón se le aceleró al ver a Butters.

–Butters…

–S-si bueno q-quería preguntarte si podíamos ir al comedor juntos –propuso Butters con una sonrisa sincera.

Bradley se sorprendió un poco, pero le contesto pronto.

–Claro Butters –le devolvió la sonrisa, sin embargo…– ¿Pero, que no iras con…Kenny?

Butters negó ligeramente con la cabeza, sin perder su sonrisa.

–No, porque lo v-veré allá –le respondió

Bradley solo asintió y se dispuso a retomar su camino, esta vez acompañado, oía a Butters hablarle y hablarle, el solo asentía de vez en cuando, y otras veces reía por los comentarios del otro chico.

Si tan solo el rubio supiera lo que sentía por él, si tan solo se diera cuenta de que Kenny no lo merecía, de que él podía darle más que el chico de la parka naranja, pero desgraciadamente Butters no sabía nada de eso, pero Bradley se encargaría de que lo supiera.

–"_Butters, haré lo que este en mis manos para conquistarte, y creo, que se cómo separarte de Kenny"_ –pensó el rubio rizado, mientras su cabeza formulaba un plan, el plan que quizá, podría servirle para con quistar a Butters.

* * *

**Aquí esta, el segundo capítulo *o*, como dije antes, les agradezco mucho a los que comentaron, y espero que más personas comenten, ¡eso me haría muy feliz!**


	3. Descubierto

**¡Y aquí el capítulo tres!... creo que es todo lo que tengo que decir XD**

* * *

Bradley cerró su casillero con lentitud, suspiró, ¿cuánto había pasado ya desde que se decidió a enamorar a Butters?, aproximadamente dos semanas y no había logrado ningún progreso, nada, absolutamente nada, bueno de todas maneras… ¿Dos semanas no era mucho cierto?, ¿cierto?...

—Demonios.

¿Cómo iba lograrlo?, honestamente no sabía, si bien era cierto que ya antes había intentado poner en macha algunos planes, ninguno le había funcionado.

* * *

_Butters estaba guardando sus cosas en su casillero, ya había terminado la escuela, y ahora se tenía que ir a casa. Claro estaba que Kenny lo iba a acompañar, aunque a sus padres no les agradaba mucho la idea, pero daba igual, se supone que ya tenían que saber cómo llevar la relación de ambos rubios._

—_¡Butters! __—__oyó como lo llamaban desde atrás. Inmediatamente se giró para ver quién lo llamaba, encontrándose con un rubio rizado._

—_¡__B-Bradley!__ —__le sonrió al chico._

—_¿Te iras ya a tu casa? __—__preguntó con deje de nerviosismo Bradley._

—_Así es._

—_¿Q-quieres que te acompañe?_

—_¡Oh lo siento Bradley!, pero Kenny me acompañará __—__y era cierto._

_Bradley suspiró, pero no importaba, pues en ese momento pondría en marcha su plan._

—_¿Kenny?, pero si él se fue con una chica, creo que era Red __—__dijo Bradley mientras miraba hacia otro lado, era obvio que Kenny no se había ido con Red._

_Butters se quedó un momento paralizado, ¿Kenny se había ido con Red?, no, era imposible, pues le había prometido que se irían a casa juntos._

—_N-no Bradley, seguramente Kenny me estará esperando __—__dio una sonrisa segura._

—_Si tú lo dices Butters, yo solo te avise __—__y dicho esto, Bradley se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta principal._

_Butters se quedó viendo un momento a Bradley, volteó a ver hacia el pasillo, no había nadie, miro el reloj que había en el pasillo, se supone que Kenny tendría que estar con él hace 10 minutos. Volteó a ver a Bradley otra vez, quizás el rizado tendría razón._

—_¡Espera Bradley!_

_Y así ambos se fueron juntos, Butters pensativo y Bradley con una gran felicidad que se notaba._

—_¡Butters lo siento!, tuve un problema con el señor Garrison y… _—_Kenny calló al ver que en el pasillo no había nadie_—_¿Butters?_

* * *

Bradley sonrió al recordar eso, esa parte de su plan había funcionado, pero la sonrisa que tenía se borró al recordar que lo demás de su plan no había funcionado.

* * *

—_Butters, ¿te vas a ir ya?, ¿quieres que nos vayamos juntos de nuevo? __—__le sonrió._

—_Lo siento Bradley, me iré con Kenny __—__dijo el chico, sin embargo por alguna razón lo decía algo nervioso, Bradley lo notó._

—_Pero…creo que Kenny se fue con…_

_Bradley no pudo continuar, pues Butters lo interrumpió._

—_Sé que Kenny no se fue con nadie __—__dijo Butters rápidamente__—__, de hecho está esperándome afuera__—__dijo el rubio sonriendo mientras miraba hacia la entrada, en la que estaba un Kenny mirando hacia la calle, esperando a Butters._

_Bradley se quedó helado al oír eso, si Butters ahora mismo sabía que Kenny no se había ido con alguien, significaba que… ¿Sabía que ayer le había mentido?_

—_Bueno Bradley me tengo que ir __—__se despidió Butters, mientras corría hacia Kenny, quien al verlo sonrió, y ambos rubios se fueron platicando animadamente, mientras dejaban atrás a un Bradley completamente paralizado._

* * *

El rizado suspiró, no pensaba que Butters lo descubriera tan rápido, aunque era de esperarse, es decir, obviamente le iba a preguntar a Kenny si de verdad se había ido con Red. Bradley debió pensarlo mejor.

—Butters… —suspiró—, no me puedo rendir, amo demasiado a Butters para rendirme —dijo el chico con esperanzas.

—¿Así que te gusta mí Butters eh?

Bien, Bradley había olvidado por completo que estaba en medio del pasillo. Se giró lentamente para encontrarse con la mirada de Kenny.

—La verdad ya me lo esperaba, siempre te le quedas viendo en clase, pensé que era mi imaginación, pero por lo visto no —Bradley se sorprendió al oír aquello, ¿Kenny sabía que miraba a Butters en clase?, ¡demonios!

—Yo…—no tenía ni idea de que decir, quizás solo debía decirle la verdad de una vez, ¡sí, eso haría! —Sí, me gusta Butters, es más, lo amo —quizás estaba cavando su propia tumba, pero ya no importaba, ya lo habían descubierto así que, ¿Para qué mentirle?

Kenny miro fijamente al rubio más pequeño, no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño, después de todo Bradley había dicho que amaba a SU novio, obviamente eso a Kenny no le agradaba para nada.

—Bueno, lamento decepcionarte —comenzó a hablar Kenny—, pero ¿Si sabes que Butters es MI novio, no? —le preguntó, remarcando el hecho de que Butters era su novio.

—Lo sé, y la verdad no entiendo porque Butters te quiere a ti —le respondió Bradley, dejando al de la parka ligeramente sorprendido.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —le preguntó molesto Kenny.

—Que seguramente tu no quieres de verdad a Butters, lo más seguro es que solo lo quieres para acostarte con él, además de que yo creo que lo enga…—Bradley no pudo terminar, pues Kenny completamente molesto, lo tomó de la camisa y lo azotó contra los casilleros, levantándolo del suelo ligeramente.

—¿¡Qué dijiste imbécil!? —le gritó el mayor, totalmente enfurecido.

Bradley emitió un sonoro quejido de dolor, mientras cerraba con fuerza sus ojos.

—L-lo que e-escuchaste —dijo con dificultad el menor, pues aún estaba algo adolorido.

—Hijo de…—Kenny cerró su puño y lo elevó, preparándose así para golpear a Bradley.

El rubio rizado cerró fuertemente sus ojos, esperando el golpe. Sin embargo esté nunca llegó, pues la campana sonó, anunciando el inicio de las clases.

Kenny maldijo por lo bajo, y observo a Bradley, el rubio lo miraba con miedo. Suspiró, para después soltarlo bruscamente, haciendo que Bradley cayera al suelo en el proceso.

—Te salvó la campana —le dijo Kenny con el ceño fruncido—, pero créeme, es mejor que no te acerques a Butters —terminó diciéndole amenazadoramente, haciendo que el rizado se asustara.

Kenny se retiró hacia su salón, dejando a Bradley en el suelo, este último solo soltó un ligero gruñido, para después levantarse y caminar en la misma dirección en la que se fue Kenny.

—"_Genial, simplemente genial, ahora Kenny sabe lo que siento por Butters, y seguramente me golpeara si me acerco de nuevo a él"_ —pensó el chico frustrado—, pero ya verás Kenny, aun no has ganado la guerra —terminó por decir mientras sonreía con seguridad.

El chico siguió caminando hacia el aula, definitivamente no dejaría de intentar conquistar a Butters, no señor, él se prometió enamorarlo, y eso es lo que haría, pese a quien le pese.

* * *

**¡Oh Dios!, por un momento me quedé trabada, pero después se me ocurrieron varia ideas de como continuar este fic CX, al principio pensaba poner que Cartman era el que oía decir a Bradley que amaba a Butters, pero al final decidí que fuera Kenny XP…bueno espero que este capítulo les haya gustado ¡si es así dejen sus reviews!**


End file.
